Il l’a mérité… n’est ce pas ?
by Hathor-GoS
Summary: Si encore le tuer avait apaisé ma douleur… Mais la vengeance ne servit à rien juste à accomplir ma violence de soldat pétri de tristesse et de culpabilité. Je ne voulais pas te voir mourir… SHONEN AI


**Auteur :** Hathor  
**Fandom : **Gundam Wing  
**Titre :** Il l'avait mérité...  
**Couple :** euh bah… j'aime pas le dire au début ça gâche la surprise , c juste un 1 x qqn …  
**Genre :** Torture physique et aussi torture mental du tortionnaire ! Si si, je vous jure !  
**Disclaimer :** Eux bah… comme tout le monde le sait déjà… Sont pas à moi é.è !

**Note :** Merci Mak' pour ton approbation après lecture de cette fic , et au vainqueur du tournoi de Basketland :P ( Oui oui, c'est toi Flavien )! Finalement je la publie alors que c'était pas du tout mon intention au départ ! Dans la lignée de la question d'Heero, je l'ai écris sous le coup d'un flash !

* * *

**Il l'avait mérité...**

Lui faire mal, je ne désire plus que ça. Le voir fléchir sous mes coups gorgés de violence. J'ai envie de le voir supplier mon pardon. Pardon pour sa stupidité, pardon pour les paroles acides qu'il regrette déjà et surtout pardon pour son acte. Cette sensation malsaine me noie peu à peu. Je sens le fantôme de sa chair sous mes dents, j'ai envie de le mordre sauvagement, de goûter à son sang, que son corps ne soit plus que lambeaux sous mes doigts. Je perçois déjà l'écoulement incertain de son être dans ma gorge. Douce sensation que de le voir acculé à un mur sans possibilités de fuite.

Il exhale la peur et même la terreur. Je jouis de son expression de panique. Il ne me reconnaît pas. Je ne suis plus un portrait qu'il ne supporte pas, trop vite tiré sur du papier brillant. Je suis devenu ce qu'il ne pensait pas craindre jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Il fixe mes doigts. Entre eux joue l'instrument de ma violence.

Il n'avait pas le droit de s'interposer entre nous, son arrogance lui a joué un tour qu'il n'oubliera jamais. Il se souviendra éternellement qu'on ne dirige pas un acte sans en subir les conséquences. Mon couteau se plante dans son flanc, la lame s'enfonce lentement entre ses côtes, s'insinuant en lui comme un virus infernal. Le raclement de l'os contre l'acier se réfléchit sur l'ébène du manche. Mon couteau est loin d'être bien aiguisé. Ce sont ceux du cirque dont je suis armé. Les lames.Ma soif de sang augmente à chaque seconde. Ses yeux rendus hagards par la peur ne quittent pas ma main. Je l'enfonce un peu plus en lui, un mince filet rouge coule d'entre ses lèvres violacées. Son parfum chaud et ferreux me prend à la gorge. J'ai envie de vomir.Ses mains se crispent de plus en plus autours de mon poignet, il souffre et sa souffrance me délecte. Je tourne le couteau dans la plaie sanguinolente, un cri muet lui reste dans la gorge. Lentement, j'extrais la lame de sa chair. Il se consume devant moi, sa chemise de lin est diffusée de pourpre. Je relâche ma prise et sectionne doucement la peau tendue de son cou. Sans le tuer. Il ne lui reste que très peu de temps à vivre. Mais le temps s'allonge à ses côtés pour lui faire profiter de ces longues secondes de vie qui le berce encore.

Je me relève sans un mot, il est encore terrifié et rapproche sa jambe de son buste. Je me rebaisse à ses côtés et lui caresse la joue. Je lui demande s'il a mal. Il ne répond rien. Il ne peut plus parler. J'enfonce encore une fois mon poignard, avec plus de vigueur cette fois-ci; en plein dans l'épaule.Il se courbe en deux sous la douleur et crache du sang sur le béton glacial. J'acquiesce avec un sourire en coin, c'est vrai qu'il a l'air de souffrir. Mais je n'ai pas envie d'abréger ses maux. Au contraire. Il souffrira jusqu'à la démence. Comme toi…

Il me regarde, suppliant, ses yeux veulent sans doute pleurer mais il n'en a plus la force. Je le redresse debout contre le mur encrassé. J'ôte ses doigts resserrés sur sa blessure. Ts, ts. Ça ne sert à rien. Tu vas mourir, te vider tranquillement dans cette ruelle. Après tout ira mieux pour tout le monde… Il ferme les yeux lentement. Mais il en réouvre un vide de toute expression et m'observe. Il s'est trop vite résigné à son sort. Et son teint crayeux fini par me donner la nausée. Il était plus beau entièrement vivant que pas totalement mort. Mes pensées me surprennent et je lève mon visage vers les ombres immobiles derrière moi, ils ne feront rien pour me retenir.

Il ne meurt pas assez vite, l'odeur âcretermine de m'incommoder et la faible ampoule du lampadaire clignote depuis tout à l'heure. Je le laisse un instant et il s'écroule au sol comme une loque. Je m'accroupis devant lui et je le redresse une dernière fois en le tenant par les cheveux. J'approche sa figure de la mienne et respire le parfum de mort qui plane en fermant les yeux. Sa plaie cervicale se déchire un peu plus sous la tension que je lui soumets involontairement. Son visage tuméfié me répugne et me stupéfie. Comment peut-il encore ne serait-ce qu'ouvrir un œil ?

Ses lèvres closes se mettent à remuer, elles s'entrouvrent mais plus aucun son ne peut en sortir. Il articule pourtant un mot simple et remplis de cette suffisance qui ne l'a jamais quittée même dans ses supplications.

« Pourquoi ? » Je souris doucement avec pitié presque pour lui qui ne sait pas pour quelle raison il agonise lentement. Ma cruelle folie s'est apaisée mais ma haine se fond dans tout mon être. C'est sa faute...

Sans doute as-tu oublié d'ailleurs... Tu l'as tué. Torturé pendant des semaines jusqu'à ce que la folie s'empare de lui. Tu l'as brisé. Tu lui as tout pris. Sûrement est-ce toujours ainsi la guerre... mais il ne méritait pas ça.

Sais-tu qu'il a eu peur de moi par la suite ? De moi comme des autres. Que le moindre geste était si dur qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger ? Que les médecins se demandaient pourquoi il respirait encore puisqu'une simple inspiration le faisait se tordre de douleur !

Il a achevé de survivre reclus dans une chambre d'hôpital, entouré d'autres soldats au bord de la vie. Une chambre entièrement stérilisée pour éviter toute contamination. Le silence là-bas n'est pas bon signe, il répond à l'absence d'espoir. Les malades restent abrutis dans leur lit en souhaitant qu'on les délivre de cette attente. Sa voix a été de plus en plus rauque et parler lui demandait tant d'effort qu'on lui a conseillé de se taire pour prolonger son existence. Le silence pour continuer de respirer un peu plus longtemps. Quelle ironie… Lui qui ne parlait déjà pas beaucoup…

Mais tu n'as pas touché son visage, il était toujours aussi magnifique. Un magnifique visage… remplis de peur et de folie. Un visage qui n'a jamais sourit depuis que nous l'avons revu. Et qui ne sourira plus. Qui ne me sourira plus.

Ma lame lui entaille la joue avec une douceur infinie du haut des pommettes jusqu'à la commissure des lèvres. Il ne doit même plus souffrir, tant de sang à couler. Le sang ne coule plus. J'aurais dû aller moins vite. L'autre joue est partagée de la même manière. Et un grand sourire scinde son visage. Un vrai sourire de clown, d'un rouge humide et surtout démesuré. Il peut me faire confiance parce queje m'y connais.

Il semble qu'il soit l'heure de finir, d'achever mon œuvre. Il semble aussi qu'il respire encore,mais il ne respire plus.Il n'est plus conscient, il est mortet il n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même, Treize, un pâle relief de son ancienne grandeur dans une mer écarlate et puante. J'aurai désiré qu'il soit toujours présent avec moi pour mon dernier acte mais c'est apparemment trop lui demander. Il ne peut plus parler mais peut-il encore m'entendre ? Je l'espère…

Tu veux savoir s'il est mort ? Si tu l'as bien tué, s'il a sombré dans la folie comme tu l'avais tant prémédité ? Oui, il a sombré. Mais non. Non, tu ne l'as pas tué…

Son corps est comme je l'avais désiré. Un monceau de chair, des membres tordues par la douleur première et un visage « souriant », il n'a plus rien d'un homme, toute son humanité pestilentielle s'est déversé sur le trottoir terreux. Il a cessé de vivre, il ne saura pas. Il ne saura pas…

Tu ne l'as pas tué… C'est moi. Car c'est moi qui l'aie fait… Tu entends Treize ? Je l'ai tué ! J'ai tué l'homme pour qui j'aurai tout donné… Il… Il m'a demandé de le tuer… de lui ôter la vie. Il m'a demandé de le finir comme Il a dit. Il a aussi rajouté qu'un soldat ne devait pas mourir dans l'attente de la mort mais la devancer par ses propres moyens. Alors j'ai obéi… sans ciller. Répondant à sa volonté j'ai resserré mes doigts autours de ce qu'il restait de son cou décharné et brûlé. Sans verser de larmes de le voir partir, sans gémir de ne plus sentir son cœur battre, sans fléchir à la tâche.

Il a vite cessé de respirer.

Il est mort, mon amour est mort parce que je l'ai tué. J'ai tué Heero Yui.

**OWARI**


End file.
